During toilet use, overflows occur underneath a standard toilet seat and lid. For instance, when a toilet is clogged or too full, it may overflow onto a floor of a bathroom when flushed. This may create a mess, a slippery hazard, and unpleasant residual odors. If the mess is not cleaned quickly and thoroughly, it may begin to damage the floor of the bathroom. Furthermore, it may seep under a door or through the floor, cause damage to floors and ceilings of other areas, and create an unsanitary condition, which is a burden to clean up.
Existing solutions to include various toilet systems and designs, which are cumbersome to manufacture and use. Furthermore, they are costly, specialized, and therefore are unlikely to be widely used. Consequently, there is a need for a convenient, cost effective, and easy-to-use apparatus which would catch excess water that flows out of a toilet bowl and prevent the water from creating a slippery floor or other types of mess and damage; wherein manufacturing processes, materials, and water flow mechanics would be similar to those of conventional toilets requiring only the shape of the toilet bowl to be changed.